


S'mores

by jessebee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Campfire, Fluff, Food, M/M, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-24
Updated: 2012-03-24
Packaged: 2017-11-02 10:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessebee/pseuds/jessebee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adventures in outdoor cuisine</p>
            </blockquote>





	S'mores

It made sense, Gabriel decided, that a guy who'd spent a good chunk of his life burning things would know how to build a good fire. Granted, most of Sam's fires were of the "destroy it before it destroys me" variety, but still.

 

There was no danger here, not in the cocoon of Gabriel's own space, and Sam looked sleepy-eyed and peaceful, but…. Gabriel watched Sam watch the flames, and made a decision. "Okay, we're missing something."

 

Sam turned his head, the firelight gilding the side of his face. Sometimes he was so beautiful, inside _and_ out, that Gabriel could hardly bear it. "We are?"

 

Gabriel found his voice. "We are. Something every wilderness camp-out needs."

 

"Gabriel, we're in your back yard," Sam said, amused.

 

"Hey, it's a _really_ big yard."

 

"Still."

 

Gabriel smirked and snapped his fingers. Sam's face split with a grin that made him look about eight years old as he saw the contents of the tray that had just appeared, and something tugged hard in Gabriel's chest. Gabriel would do a lot for that smile, he had discovered. "Have at it, Sam."

 

"S'mores!" Sam sounded utterly gleeful. "I haven't had those since – damn, how old was I? Eight? Nine?"

 

"Then you're obviously waaay past due. Here." Gabriel handed him a long skewer and a marshmallow. "Toast that, but _don't_ burn it. I hate charcoal."

 

"Can't toast your own marshmallows? Dude, that's so lame." Sam threaded the firm white puff of sugar onto the skewer tines and held it out to the fire.

 

Gabriel shrugged and started to assemble chocolate bits and graham crackers into tasty little waiting platforms. "Of course I can, but it's more fun to make you do it."

 

Sam snorted, but didn't take his eyes off of the marshmallow, turning it in the heat. When the white had turned a saggy, rich caramel color and was just about to brown too far, Sam retrieved it and angled the skewer toward Gabriel expectantly. Gabriel captured it deftly between two layers of chocolate and cracker and pulled it off, then held it up to Sam's mouth. "Open up."

 

It possibly said something about them – about the way they were, now – that Sam didn't hesitate, only opened up and took the gooey offering, his lips catching at the tips of Gabriel's fingers. Sam's face went blissful as he chewed, eyes closing, and that thing which had tugged in Gabriel's chest earlier now dropped squarely between his thighs.

 

Gabriel let Sam swallow before he leaned forward and took Sam's face between his hands and kissed him, tongue chasing the flavors of chocolate and marshmallow for a lot longer than the flavors actually lasted. Sam's eyes were a little hazy when Gabriel let him up for air. "Gabriel?"

 

This – this was joy. "Like I said, it's more fun to make you do it," Gabriel murmured, and leaned back in.

 

 


End file.
